


Midnight Pretenders

by BaeyoungnBaeran



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe, F/M, Gambling, I'm poor and in need of a rich 2d sugar daddy, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Sex, Implied/Referenced Suicide, MCs 1-5 from gallery, Named MCs, Psychological Thriller, RFA boys as a kpop group, Survival Game, Tis the second fanfic that could get me incriminated courtesy of my browser history, Yet another crime au from sonnet but darker than the first, but for the sake of research, don't sue me please, i shall take the risk, nsfw to be safe, what is it with me and my obsession with true crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26040868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaeyoungnBaeran/pseuds/BaeyoungnBaeran
Summary: ‘The Casino Royale invites you to the Shangri-La…’The road to fame and power is a gamble in and of itself… but when people at the top of the hierarchy receive a mysterious invitation for a casino’s opening, they soon realize that accepting the invitation was a bet they should not have made.From midnight to three, a risky gamble masquerades as a fun game of chance, where players shall deal hands, invite more guests, and place bets. Only two results shall arise: emerge victorious and reap the rewards of your luck...Or lose and participate in a twisted roulette, leaving it to chance to determine who of the five unlucky ones is truly unlucky.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel/Main Character, Choi Saeran/Main Character, Kim Yoosung/Main Character, V | Kim Jihyun/Main Character, Vanderwood/Main Character (Mystic Messenger), Zen | Ryu Hyun/Main Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

For 10 years, I believed I would never survive outside the four walls surrounding me. 

The moment I stepped into the bustling streets of the capital, I was akin to a gasping fish pulled out of water. 

We were inside what they called _“car”._ I didn’t know what it was at the time. According to the lady beside me, a _“car”_ was quite common. How would I know? I only knew of a castle hidden from the naked eye, appearing only to the deserving.

The castle ingrained in my mind was a paradise that shielded us from the temptations of sin.

The moment the engine had revved, I had brought my knees to my chest and tightly hugged them, protecting myself in the only way a mere child such as myself could do. 

The idyll I once knew had never been one after all, and was far from the castle they portrayed it as.

I was looking out at the window with a scared face, sometimes shielding my eyes from the harsh glare of the street lights.

The slight increase in speed and occasional bumps on the road had sent me panicking. Perhaps what the elders told me was true; I wouldn’t survive. I had nowhere to go. Back then, I was convinced that I was heading to my demise. 

The lady beside me clutched my small hand and told me everything was going to be alright, that the man in front of the wheel was a _“professional”._

_The first warm hand to touch my cold ones; it was smooth and comforting._

I could not comprehend half the words the lady had been saying, but she had a voice so serene. It drove my fears away. She was smiling, yet it was so different from all the smiles I had seen.

The car stopped. Had the lady not offered a hand, I would not have gotten out.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

At the end of the room was a group of people. One was a woman dressed in a brown long-sleeved dress that stopped at her ankles, with a white knotted rope tied around her waist. She has never shown her hair up to this day, as with all the older women there; their heads have always been covered by a tight white cap with a white waist-length veil over it. 

Behind her, a couple of children who looked to be my age knelt in front of a figure, eyes closed and hands clasped together. The figure was that of a half-dressed, long-haired brunette man crucified to a cross with a wreath of wooden thorns adorning his bloody head. 

Why was such a gruesome figure displayed? In the presence of children, especially. The children had not seemed disturbed, but when I had first laid eyes upon it, I had to swallow back the bile rising to my throat.

In the middle of the room stood a big tree. From my point of view, it looked strange. The first question that came into mind was how a tree stood indoors without soil. Unfamiliar of a sight it may be, I stared at it with wide eyes and my jaw agape.

Hanging from its leaves were glittered balls of varying colours and a string of blinking lights. Underneath it, colourful boxes and bags with laces tied around them were gathered together.

Everything looked so festive; it was a jarring contrast to the figure of the crucified man.

“What do you think?”

They must have noticed the fascination on my face.

“It’s so pretty,” I said, my voice barely above a whisper that they almost had not heard me.

Then, a mittened hand touched my shoulder and I flinched. I looked at it before my eyes trailed to the face of its owner—it was one of the children kneeling in front of the cross. 

The blonde girl (I assumed was a few years older), immediately recoiled her hand, an apologetic expression forming on her face. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Her vibrant green eyes beamed as she smiled at me. Her eyes itself held a vivacious quality to it, but...

“What’s your name?” she asked as she held her hand out to me.

_...it was the girl’s smile that possessed the magnetic charm; the warmest smile I had ever seen in my whole life, the kind that captivated people fortunate enough to see it._

Unconsciously, the corners of my mouth had slowly curved up.

_The kind that could coax a smile out of the unlikeliest of people._

“Jieun.”

_The day I realized just how wrong the elders were was the prelude to my new life._

**0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

The pitch black sky that covered them boasted no constellations to admire. The blankness intimidated the two teenagers underneath it, for its vast canvas had always reminded them of their smallness. At least with stars to accompany them, it made them feel less alone. 

Sitting side by side with shoulders almost touching, it gave them a semblance of comfort, an illusion that they were more than insignificant splatters across the universe. So long as they were together, they _existed._

They marked every weekend on their calendars for these hushed moments, at hours past curfew with everyone curled up under their covers.

Clad in hooded jackets and scarves, they sought comfort in the cool autumn breeze blowing against their face, tousling their hairs and carrying scattered leaves along. 

Not a word was uttered as they listened to the cicadas perform their symphony. They didn’t need to fill the gaps with small talk—they already did that every single day. Hearing each other’s rhythmic breathing was enough for them; _feeling the warmth from each other’s presence was enough._

The boy was stepping on the dried orange leaves scattered on the ground and crumbling them under his worn-out boot, finding the crunching noises it gives quite satisfying. 

The girl beside him had an unlit cigarette between two fingers—five-months old, crumpled from sweat and repeated folding, its brown tobacco peeking from its wrinkled tears. 

Lips having never touched a cigarette before, her fingers lacked the nicotine stains that would have marked her as a chainsmoker. She wanted to try taking a drag at least once in her life, but her nose would scrunch even at the slightest whiff. _Perhaps next time._

She flicked the stick’s butt, sprinkling the ground with ashes only she could see, its reddish-orange fire dying out slower than what was usual.

Lights flickered from the lamppost beside them. It had been that way from the day they started meeting up there. For some reason, they preferred it to stay that way.

She broke the silence with a question that had her sleeping at early morning hours. "Why do you steal?” 

His feet stopped moving.

As nonchalant as possible, she added, “I’ve told you my reasons. I want to know yours.”

Scratching his cheek, he crushed another leaf against the ground, slowly dragging his foot back and forth. This time, the crunching of the leaves and rocks rubbing against the ground became an annoyance she never wanted to hear again. 

After what seemed like an infinity, he shrugged, “Bored, maybe.”

For a while, she hummed a made-up tune, flicking the cigarette over and over, picturing the fire eating the tip away. She expected the answer but was still disappointed nonetheless. He was never one to talk about these matters after all.

So she mustered up all her courage, knowing this would risk ruining their lazy rendezvous.

“Do you like hanging out with me?”

From the corner of her eye, she could see that he paused, but she could not see the expression he wore.

_She wanted him to say the answer she was looking for… the lie she wanted to hear from his voice…_

“It’s a bit fun, I guess.”

She flicked the stick with more force than before, eventually breaking the stick in half. 

“Tsk.” She stared at the broken half loosely connected by its small strip of paper.

_‘What are we?’_ A question so tempting, there were times when she would catch it almost slipping out. 

She pulled the halves away from each other, dropping them to the ground. What used to be a distraction whenever words failed her had lost its purpose.

Without sparing her a glance, he stood. “Wanna eat? My treat.”

At his lukewarm response, she raised her head to look at him. His face was unreadable, leaving her with only theories as to what he was thinking or feeling. 

Her peaceful expression from earlier transitioned to a sad smile; the first time she ever looked at him with melancholic notes.

_He wasn’t avoiding her question; he just hadn’t heard her… was what she deluded herself with._

She stood, then bounced to the balls of her feet. “Nice rhyme but I’m sleepy.”

She fell back to the default grin she always wore, but this time, the usual cheeky quality to it was gone. Her smile used to be so infectious to him, with its childlike delight bringing him to a past he had always wished for.

The way it failed to crinkle her eyes rendered her facade useless. It may fool others but not him… _certainly not him._

The smile she wore at the very moment brought him sadness, reminding him of the past he had long lost—a past he wanted to fly back to but could not.

_For so long, she contented herself with adrenaline-filled moments without meaning._

“Walk me home?”

_But was it selfish to want more?_

The boy blinked. He was taken aback. Despite the inflection in her tone, it seemed more like a command, not a request.

It was the first time she asked to be accompanied, for they always separated ways whenever they headed home. They never even introduced one another to the closest people in their lives.

_They were each other’s little secret._

“Nevermi—”

“Okay.”

Her smile faltered and for a while, she said nothing. She was certain he would reject. 

She pursed her lips together in an attempt to stifle her forming smile.

“Well?”

Blood began to rise to her face as she stammered out her response, “Oh, um, y-yeah! Let’s g-go.”

The walk home was unlike every escapade they ever had—at a snail’s pace without the rush of adrenaline and no gasping for air as they nearly brushed with death, not even a sense of urgency as they hotwire a stranger’s car. There was no reason to rush.

When they saw her house within eyesight, she wished they had walked even slower.

“That’s your house, right?”

_Why won't time slow down when she wanted it to?_

“Yeah…”

“Should I also walk you to the door?”

She slightly raised her head, meaning to nod, but hesitated. Instead, she shook her head. “No. Will you be okay?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Don’t die.”

He shoved his hands in his jacket’s pockets. “You too.”

With that, he turned back and walked away.

As she watched him get further and further, she clenched her fists and bit her lips. The distance between them was increasing every millisecond. A cacophony of deafening noises assaulted her ears: _the drumming of her heart overlapping with his footsteps; the rustling of dried leaves being swept away; the distant sounds of cars whizzing past; and the warning chants inside her head—all combined into an orchestra of mismatched notes._

All of these sounds danced in a tempo she couldn’t catch up to, eventually reaching its highest screech. 

“Wait!”

Her voice caused him to halt. He looked back at her with a perplexed expression.

She wanted to smack herself right then and there. _Why was she suddenly acting impulsive? She must be losing her mind._

“Yeah?”

She faltered and stayed rooted at her spot. Nervous what-ifs tried dragging her back to safety. She gulped, staring straight at him, his visage that of confusion. 

When she took one shaky step forward, she took another, then another, and another, until there was nothing pulling her back. With newfound courage fueling her, her pace quickened to a brisk walk. Every step she took reminded her that there was no turning back, and that only one outcome would emerge from her decision— _relief or regret._

She stopped in front of him, bringing her chin up to meet his eyes. She then took his hands in hers.

He looked down on their hands then into her eyes. He was clueless as to why she was acting strange, but found himself unable to pull away not only from her hold but her gaze as well.

Then she tiptoed, slowly bringing her face up to his own. She felt her throat closing up and her lower lip quivering; they’ve never been this close before.

He blinked. They were now mere inches away, the closest they had ever been. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her face.

_It’s too late to back out._

The decreasing distance between them made her heart thump harder and faster than ever. She could feel knots forming and tightening inside her stomach. 

_It’s too late to back out._

As her eyes fluttered to a close, she swore she saw him lowering his head, eyes slowly closing as well. 

_It’s too late to back out._

Before she could close in on the distance, he broke her trance by clearing his throat.

Her eyes snapped open; a centimeter more and the distance would have been gone...

...if only he had not tilted his head away from her _._

_The closest to him she’ll ever get._

She went down from her tiptoes and took a step back. With his clenched jaw and tightly shut eyes came her crumbling confidence. It was as if he slapped her in the face. 

The dead air between them was heavier than ever. Her heart sunk deeper with each passing second.

She raised a closed fist, slowly and hesitantly opening it before waving. “See you.”

There was a crack in her voice by the end.

The blank expression on his face was accompanied by a look on his eyes that she cannot confirm. It seemed almost… sad. 

_A juxtaposition she was uncertain of._

“Yeah. See you.”

With one last look, he turned back and walked away.

This time, she did not dare stop him. Her eyes lingered at the spot where he used to be. Regret consumed her. She should have stopped herself. 

_She was something; just not in the way she wanted._

To him, she was nothing more than a fleeting bliss. 

_He was both her favourite and most frustrating mystery._

And with her final sigh for the day, she walked away.

_A riddle she never did unravel._

Speeding past late-night joy rides was not a conscious decision. 

_He had always made her laugh, made her smile, and dried away her tears before they could even form, as though he could tell when she was feeling sad. She found escape in him. He was someone that made her forget reality…._

She could not tell when it happened but one day, she found herself helplessly dangling by the string between them, a string that should never have formed. She couldn’t deny it anymore… 

_She wanted him to be a part of her reality._

She paused from her walk, looking back at the spot they earlier stood in. She didn’t know why she even looked back. Perhaps she was expecting to see him there?

All this time, she was indulging herself in a dangerously sweet delusion. She held no special place in his life. He never did allow her a peek past his veneer. In the end, she was just someone to pass time with, someone to escape reality with.

_That night, they had parted ways with a goodbye that should have left their lips._

When tomorrow came, neither showed up at their bench.

_Had they stayed for one last night, they could have been astronomers—canopied by the velvet sky and tracing their fingers on splashes of yellows and whites, all while connecting and naming constellations made for their eyes only._

He took one last look at the city that used to be his home, _an action he would regret for the years to come._

With his jaw slacked open, his brows drew together. 

There she was, stepping into the platform, hunched and catching her breath.

_Just how far did she run?_

Still gasping for air, she straightened her posture, darting her head left and right as she scanned her surroundings.

His mind was telling him to face away, but he couldn’t.

He looked around him. Everyone was already seated in their respective spots. He glanced at the train doors—locked. The departure time was nearing. 

He looked back at the window and that’s when her eyes met his.

However, it was too late; the train was now pulling out.

Her eyes widened and without missing a beat, she ran.

He watched as she chased after their train, unable to understand just what was going on inside her head. 

Still, he couldn’t peel his eyes away from her, who nearly stumbled as she tried catching up to him. His heart raced, for at the back of his mind, he urged her to run faster, however vain it was.

He could hear someone calling his name and asking why he was standing, but he did not care. His contradicting wishes of _‘please stop’_ and _‘hurry up’_ were louder than any voice. 

She kept running even as she got smaller and farther from his sight, until his last memory of the girl was of her falling to her knees, looking straight ahead at the retreating train.

_She gave up._

The train station was now out of his sight. 

He sat back down and leaned back, hanging his head down. _What was there to feel bad about? He knew he would eventually leave her behind and she was aware of it too._

“—son?” 

Jolted back to his senses, he then faced his… father? It was too early to call him that.

“Oh, um, yeah?”

“Is something wrong?”

“Um...” he averted his eyes, switching his sights to his hands resting on his lap. “Nothing.”

“Do you miss your friends?”

He raised his head and looked at his father’s face. “I…” 

The sudden question took him off guard. It was an easy question, answerable by a yes or a no...

...but it took a few seconds before he replied, “I don’t have friends.”

Her grin suddenly entered his mind—cheeky, mischievous, and carefree; the worst time to remember it. Even her last expressions in her futile attempt to catch up to him left a distressing feeling.

_Regretful and hopeless._

At that, a heavy feeling consumed him as painful as the first time he felt it.

_Was it guilt? That couldn’t be it. There was nothing to feel guilty for. While it was fun while it lasted, they never had any deep relationship to begin with… and never really planned to be more than that._

His father ruffled his hair and said, “You’ll make friends in no time.”

_But why was he feeling as if he had betrayed her?_

Two weeks later, freshly fallen snow would coat the bench they sat on. 

_They had embarked on their own voyage, each carrying with them bottles—hers filled with millions of questions unasked; his with a lone sentence left unsaid._

_Those bottles of theirs were fated to be thrown away, eventually to be swept away by the waves. Words unsaid sunk deep into the bottom, never to float again and never to be washed ashore._

_For the years to come, the memories they shared would be a grainy film blurred by nostalgia. The haziness of it all would make them wonder if they had been photographed in sepia._

She opened her drawer and took out the bottle of pills she snuck from her mother’s room. The woman was asleep anyway. She would return it by the next day. 

_Or if they were merely each other’s distant dream, a welcoming respite from the chaos of their waking hours._

It was the first time she ever popped a sleeping pill in her mouth. For several seconds, she let it rest in her mouth, contemplating whether she should go through with it or not. When the bitter taste of the pill melted into her tongue, her face contorted into a grimace.

She spat it out and grabbed the glass of water by her bedside. Even as she downed it all in one go, the bitter aftertaste lingered. 

She took the bottle again and dropped two pills on her palm. Without hesitation, she drank them.

_They found solace in a bittersweet thought—that their paths may never intersect again, that they may be parallel lines, but at least they were under the same sky._

As she waited for the pills’ effects to kick in, vivid phantoms of what could have been swam in her head. The hour seemed to drag longer. It was the most dreadful anticipation she ever experienced, longer than a plane’s arrival. 

_Heaven had been kind that night, for there was no star to witness the two cowards’ farewell._

Eventually, the effects kicked in and she was eventually drowned into a deep slumber.

_“See you.” Their last exchange before he crossed the frontier—the denouement to their Roman holiday._

**0 - 0 - 0 - 0**

In a spacious dorm room, three men were lazing around, minding their own businesses. It was one of the few rests they could get away from their hectic schedule.

All was well, until the tranquility was rudely broken by the door slamming open.

The sudden intrusion caused the three to be interrupted from what they were doing.

“I believe it is basic etiquette to knock,” a black-haired man with reading glasses said in a dry monotone.

_Jumin Han. The second-oldest member of MM at 27. The visual of the group and the second-most popular member. His chiseled features along with his messy black hair and ash gray eyes gave him the classic good looks that fit the beauty standards for men. Not only that but with a well-built figure and a height of 184 cm, he is guaranteed to have women flocking over him._

_Contrary to his stoic and professional appearance, he holds the main rapper position, charming and leaving listeners in awe by his deep voice, versatility and excellent technique._

“Yoosung,” a mint-haired man said, just as confused as his companions, “what brings you here?”

_Jihyun Kim, also known by his stage name, V. As the oldest of the group, being a month older than Jumin, he was designated as the leader. He holds the position of lead vocalist for his smooth, jazzy vocals. Fans jokingly call him as “Saint V” due to his kindness. In fact, an inside joke within the fandom was that they could see a halo above him. V has never been involved in any scandal, and the most he got was a dating scandal that was proven to be false._

From the bed beside the window, a silver-haired man had sat up in surprise, causing the cucumbers from his face to fall on his lap.

“What?!”

_Hyun Ryu, known by his stage name, Zen. The main vocalist and center of the group, MM. He is famous for his unique features, which are his waist-length silver hair and ruby red eyes. His handsome looks combined with his flirty personality have caught the hearts of many fangirls, making him the third-most popular member of the group. To his dismay, Jumin ranked higher than him._

_He would have accepted it if it were V, even acknowledging on one occasion that he could almost rival Zen himself when it came to looks._

_But Jumin? Over his dead body._

“This is so unfair!” the blond complained. 

_Yoosung Kim, the youngest member at 22 years old, holds the lead dancer and vocalist position of MM, but he sometimes receives rapping parts as well. Standing at 170 cm, this coupled with his youthful appearance makes him look years younger than his actual age. People find his baby face and bubbly demeanor adorable and precious, often comparing him to an endearing puppy._

When Zen saw that it was just Yoosung being bratty again, he rolled his eyes and clicked his tongue. “What is it this time?”

Yoosung roughly ruffled his unkempt hair. “I don't understand!" 

“And neither do I,” he deadpanned. “You barge in without an explanation, so how would we know what in the world you’re saying?” 

“You see, I mentioned that I like Honey Buddha Chips, but…”

“But?”

“BUT WHY DOES SEVEN GET MORE HONEY BUDDHA CHIPS THAN ME?!”

“What’s my baby Yoosung crying about now?”

Zen felt a headache coming as the entrance of their resident weirdo disturbed what little peace they had left.

“Yoosung! Baby!”

A redhead with striped yellow-and-gray glasses entered.

“Why are you here?!” Yoosung shouted.

“I think the question should be why are you **_both_ **here?!”

“If it’s about the chips, then I can’t help it! Darling, don’t be mad!” the redhead cooed teasingly.

_Luciel Choi, known by the stage name 707 or Seven, is second-to-the-youngest of the group, older than Yoosung by only a year. He holds the main dancer and lead rapper position. Although Jumin is more versatile and accurate than him, Seven’s strength lies in speed and aggression._

_When they debuted, he had not garnered enough popularity due to the glasses he wore; the competition used to be only between Zen and Jumin._

_It wasn’t until his first appearance in a variety show that he was able to surpass his co-members in terms of popularity._

_Those variety shows showcased his quirky and energetic personality, making fans appreciate his boyish good looks. However, it is a different matter when it comes to his co-members, as his strange personality drains their energy._ _He was even more energetic than Yoosung, whom he considers as his best friend and favourite victim to prank. Although not particularly tall himself, he loves to tease Yoosung for being the shortest, despite a mere five-centimeter gap._

_The combination of his sheer popularity, handsome features and fun personality earned him the position as the Face of MM._

“You two should really stop eating junk foods if you want to look like me.”

“I'm not in the mood to listen to your narcissism!”

Zen held his hands up in defeat. “I’m just speaking the truth.”

“THE MOST I GET ARE TWO HONEY BUDDHA BAGS! OH, AND THEY’RE BOTH MINI-SIZED!”

“Ooh, I hit a nerve,” Seven stifled a snort. 

Yoosung threw his head back, letting out a sigh of pure exasperation. “DO I EVEN HAVE FANS?!”

“Yeah, say that to your cabinet of LOLOL merch. Seriously, it’s overflowing.”

“V even offered his cabinet,” Seven interjected.

“See? Do you realize how spoiled you are?” Zen's eyebrows rose as he waved his hand towards the youngest's direction.

“I mean, I like them but we’re talking about Honey Buddha Chips right now!”

Jumin glanced up from his book. “The youth these days can never be content.”

“Lol, why do you talk like an old man?” Seven asked as he chewed loudly. 

Zen’s lips curled into a sneer at the sloppy munching sounds Seven was making. “Can you not?”

“Not what?”

“Talk with your mouth full? It’s disgusting.”

“Oh!” Seven clapped and snapped his fingers. “I just had the greatest idea ever!”

“We don't want to hear—”

“I’m gonna make a video and post it on MeTube! Guess the title!”

“Umm, I don't care?”

“ _How to get free Honey Buddha Chips?_ ”

“How about ' _Easy tips to look like Zen of MM'?_ ”

“Honey Buddha Chips Mukbang ASMR!” Seven announced proudly.

Zen pinched the bridge of his nose. Just as he expected, when it isn't rap, only nonsense comes out of his mouth just like Jumin. _Perhaps it was a rapper criteria?_

“I would click the link just to dislike it,” Yoosung said. 

“That’s so mean! You're just being a hater!”

“Hnng, but why can't I get food fan gifts? Even Jumin gets wine!”

“You could have just asked me if you wanted a bottle.”

“THAT’S NOT WHAT I MEAN!”

“Are you sure? I have plenty to spare.”

“Now you're just bragging!”

Jumin shook his head, “How disrespectful. Have you forgotten that I am 5 years older than you?”

“I don’t want to agree with that arrogant Trust Fund Kid, but you’re making it hard for me.” Zen made a face at the thought of siding with Jumin. Hell must have frozen over. 

“Even though you acknowledge that I’m right, you’re no different from Yoosung. Never have I seen you treat me with respect, Zen.”

Zen was sure a vein just popped from his forehead. “Respect is earned!”

“I believe I have earned it.”

“You have not unless I say so!”

“Your prejudice against me truly is baffling.”

While the two bickered, the other three had a world of their own.

“I can call someone to deliver chips, if Yoosung wants,” V offered. 

“No need. Yoosung! Head’s up!”

Just as Yoosung turned to face Seven, a yellow bag of chips was tossed to him. Luckily, he successfully caught it, albeit clumsily.

“You’re welcome!” shouted the redhead.

Unsatisfied, Yoosung dropped it on the ground, “How many times should I tell you that it's different?”

“What do you mean?”

“I meant I want to receive a Honey Buddha gift from a fan! This,” he points to the bag, “this feels like charity!”

Seven cocked a brow, “So you don’t want it?”

“I mean, I want it...” he mumbled, his eyes landing on the bag before picking it up, “but that’s not the point!”

“Uh, everyone….” V felt a sweat drop at seeing his younger co-members’ antics, but they were too busy quarreling to listen to their leader. 

**0-0-0-0**

_|From: Grandfather_

_| Has the package arrived?_

_‘Package?’_ A blonde girl tilted her head, narrowing her blue eyes at the unexpected message. _'Package at such a short notice?'_

There was a knock from the door.

“Coming!” she stood and made her way to the door.

She opened it and was met with a brunette girl holding a glossy shopping bag in front of her. 

“Rin? What brings you here?”

“I saw this at the front door." Rin handed her the bag.

“What?” Lily took it, raising and inspecting it for anything remotely suspicious. “Where did you get this?”

“Lily received a present?” a pink-haired girl asked as she stuck her head out from the bathroom door, face covered in a green facial mask. “Is there something for me?”

Rin shook her head, “Sorry, Eunha. Nothing for you.”

She stuck out her lower lip and hung her head down, “Aww, unfair.”

“Don’t worry,” Rin stepped inside the room and followed Lily towards her bed. “None of us received anything.”

“Really? Not even Sarah and Aera?”

“Nope!”

“Who is it from?”

“Obviously, a fanboy!” Lily jokingly flipped her blonde hair. “The agency is sleeping on me. Sarah may be the official visual, but I’m the original visual.” She dramatically shook her head as she sighed. 

“You have to get through Aera first,” Eunha rolled her eyes, used to her roommate’s antics by now. “What if the bag just says _Chanel_ but the inside isn’t?”

Lily tapped her chin, “Hmm… for once, you do have a point.”

“Eh-ehm-gee! What if it’s a bomb?!”

“What?!”

At Eunha’s statement, Lily gulped in a vain attempt to ease her nerves. She then hesitantly detached the staple wire, bracing herself as she pulled it open.

“Be careful, Lily!” Rin warned but curious as well.

With one eye, she took a peek, then opened her other eye.

“What is it?” Eunha asked.

“Come closer,” Lily ordered in a monotone, eyes still fixated on the gift.

Hesitantly, Eunha did as told, stopping in front of Lily. “So?”

“Closer.”

Eunha furrowed her brows but drew her face closer nevertheless.

“Closer.”

_And closer she did._

“BAH!" Lily screamed as she suddenly shoved the bag in Eunha’s face, ultimately surprising her gullible roommate.

“AAAHH!” Eunha screamed as she put a hand over her chest. “I hate you!”

Lily snickered. Eunha was her favourite victim aside from Rin; but as the baby of the group, Rin was too respectful that Lily sometimes felt bad.

_Sometimes._

“Hmph, I really hate you.”

“Aaww, love you too!” Lily blew her a kiss.

“So, um, what’s inside?” Rin reminded her.

“Oh, right! I almost forgot.”

As she took out all of the bag’s contents, the other two curiously watched.

“Whoa! Is that legit or a knock-off?”

“I’m jealous!” Rin’s amber eyes widened with amazement.

_Definitely not a bomb._

Lily held a single-strapped plain black cocktail dress in front of her; sure enough, it was her size. She then checked the hem tag.

“It’s the real deal, girls.”

_Chanel, just like the bag where it came from._

“The sender must really like you,” Rin said, handing to her a pair of black ankle strap heels.

Lily took it from her hands and checked the label—it was the same as the dress.

Finally, she glanced at the last gift she received and plopped it above her lap. A white evening bag studded in stones she was unfamiliar with.

“Ooh, that’s so pretty!” Eunha gushed. “I want to have a sugar daddy admirer.”

“But you already get lots of gifts,” Rin giggled. “Your whole room is decorated with stuffed toys.

At that, Lily snorted, “Lol, yeah. What if it suddenly moves at night?” Similar to how elementary kids acted, she wiggled her arms in front of her, playing the role of an unconvincing ghost. “Woo, Eunha. Eunha. Save me, awooooo!”

“Jealous?” Eunha asked in a sing-song.

“No, not really.”

She shifted her focus back to the evening bag and opened it. 

Their eyes almost bulged out of their sockets upon seeing the bag’s contents.

“Are you sure he’s not a sugar daddy?!”

Inside was a thick stack of paper bills, neatly arranged without any visible crease—if there even was one, that is.

“How much is it?”

Lily counted the bills silently. Once she was finished flipping through them all, she almost felt like choking. It was a little below three months-worth of salary.

“Secret.”

“No fair!”

She remembered the text she had received and realized what it meant.

_‘That old man never listens.’_

No matter how many times she told him that she did not need designer clothes and that she already had a whole walk-in closet of it, he still does it anyway. _Even when there was no occasion._

A small smile graced her lips. Stubborn he may be, she always appreciated every gift he spoiled her with and would never trade them for the world. Even whenever she outgrew her attires, she would always ask permission from him before donating them.

“Oh, you forgot the mask.”

“Mask?” Lily tilted her head.

Rin held in front of her face a Venetian-style mask that covered half of her face. It was glittery black, decorated with elaborate gold accents. A fake black rose was attached to its right, with four strings of black beads dangling from it. It wasn’t the only rose adorning the mask, for there were two smaller gold roses attached—one from the upper left and one just below the black rose. 

Fastened behind the mask and peeking from above was a sheer pleated black cloth, accentuating the mask’s mysterious allure.

_It was beautiful but where would she use it for?_

“Are you going to attend a masquerade-themed party?”

“Not that I know of.”

Their schedules were already packed enough as it is, they didn't have any time left for leisure.

“Oh, it’s getting late.” Eunha yawned, gently removing the mask from her face. “You should go back to your room and sleep, Rin.”

“Oh.” Rin rubbed her arm and casted her gaze down at the ground before smiling. “Okay! I feel somewhat sleepy anyway.”

Slowly, she walked to the door to open it. “Good night, everyone.”

As Rin exited the room, the two roommates went quiet, unable to shake off the tone in Rin’s voice.

**0-0-0-0**

_|To: Grandfather_

_|Grandfather, I received it! I’m really thankful but you didn’t have to bother yourself >~< and why the sudden gift? Did you finally get a girlfriend? _

Without further contemplation, Lily pressed ‘send’ and plopped down on her bed, spreading her arms. 

She thought of what present to buy for her grandfather; something that could match the value of every gift she received from him. 

Money was not the issue; her grandfather owned numerous luxurious items that could stir envy within those who cannot afford even a single designer item.

Choosing what to give was the difficult part. Expensive things are a common sight to him that nothing might be able to impress him.

_Still, it doesn’t hurt to try._

“Good night, Lily!” Eunha yawned, wearing an eye mask around her head and lying down on her side. 

“Oh, you're gonna sleep now?”

“Uh-huh. Turn the lights out if you're gonna sleep.” She lowered the mask to her eyes and hugged her pillow tight. 

Having nothing better to do, Lily did as told and called it a night.

**~ ~ ~ ~**

_Bzzt! Bzzt!_

A loud vibrating sound roused Lily from her sleep. 

Sleep-addled and eyes still shut closed, she reached for the bedside table, groaning while fumbling her hand for her phone.

When she finally felt her phone, she clumsily grabbed it, almost dropping it in the process. 

“Uuuughh…”

Peeking through half-opened eyes, she clicked the phone’s side button. The harsh glare of light in the dark combined with her barely-awake state felt like a stab to her eyes. As usual, she forgot to lower its brightness.

_2 AM, October 16._

_‘Tsk, who would send me something at this ungodly hour?’_

She slid her finger on the notification and typed in her phone’s passcode.

_‘Email? I swear if this is spam mail….’_

But when she saw that her grandfather was the sender, her senses became fully awakened. 

_‘I'm so sorry, grandfather! I didn't know it was you!’_

In her defense, her grandfather did send it at such an unusual time. 

Since it was her grandfather, she opened the mail and read it.

**_| Jeonghoon Kim_ **

_to me_

_16 Oct_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**_THE SHANGRI-LA_ **

**_INVITES YOU TO THE_ **

**_CASINO ROYALE_ **

_Join us for a night of cocktails,_

_hors d’oeuvres and high stakes._

_Take a gamble and give your best bluff_

_for a night fit for kings and queens._

_Dress code: Black tie_

_The Shangri-La Casino_

_October 17, Saturday_

_12 o’clock midnight_

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

* * *

The making of Midnight Pretenders

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning! Mention of murder and s**ual assault

The stench of decay grew stronger the nearer the brunette got to the crime scene. Even so, there was not one wrinkle on his nose. With nearly a decade of crime cases under his belt, it became a scent all too familiar with him.

“These psychos can’t have a set schedule.” He loudly yawned as he looped the face mask’s string around his ears.

Having been awoken at exactly 3 in the morning, Vanderwood was not in his best mood, but more so as he was deprived of the leisure of a quick smoke—a ritual that arose from years of working in law enforcement. 

Then again, whether it be an 8-hour sleep or a 5-minute power nap, being a grouch was who he was as a person, a fact well-known within the department. Without exaggeration, it was said that any rookie placed under the seasoned detective’s supervision was considered the unluckiest of the lot.

The scene of the crime bustled with shutter noises, overlapping voices, and shuffling feet. Every square inch of the parking lot was being meticulously surveyed for any underlying evidence.

A woman of average height with boyish brown hair and amber eyes approached him and bowed. “Mister Vanderwood.”

“Kang.”

Jaehee Kang was one of the most reliable blood spatter analysts in the department, doing her job with utmost care and excellence, and never once has she been even a minute late.

Forensic photographers flocking around the body took shots of the corpse in every angle.

More shutter sounds overlapped with each other. The camera flashes that illuminated the victim’s body was a disturbing contrast to the depravity meant to be hidden in the dark.

As soon as the forensic photographers saw Vanderwood, they stepped aside to make way for him.

With one knee, Vanderwood knelt and took a closer look at the victim and took in the visible details—pale body lying naked face up; face mangled beyond recognition as if it had been bashed in by a cement block; scratches and ligature marks were left around her neck; and her fingernails were cut to the quick.

“What do you think, Mister Vanderwood?”

Vanderwood mulled over Jaehee’s question. The brutal nature could mean a lack of premeditation. _‘Kink gone wrong?’_

“Let’s wait for the coroner’s report.”

The next day, news of the unknown rape-slay victim would shake the nation.

**o-o-o-o**

With the laptop screen as the only source of light inside their small unlit bedroom, the three youngest members sat on a bed, backs leaning against the wall and huddling close to each other. Rin, who sat by the right, stretched her arm out towards the bowl and took a palmful of popcorn.

Beside Rin, Eunha whimpered in the middle, having the misfortune of being the laptop bearer. Prior to watching the film, they had challenged each other with one round of rock-paper-scissors, with the loser being the one to hold the laptop.

She turned to look at Rin sitting by her right whose face was buried on the crook of her shoulder.

“Riiiiin,” Eunha whined as she nudged Rin. “Let’s swiiiitch.”

Rin shook her head more, burying her face deeper, ultimately tickling Eunha’s neck. Being the one who picked the film to watch.

On her left, Lily held a plastic bowl of cheese popcorn. Blue eyes still peeled on the screen, she picked one and fed it to Rin.

“Lilyyyy,” Eunha whimpered and nudged Lily.

“Eunhaaaaaaa,” mimicked Lily.

“Let's change places.” 

“Heh, you wish.”

“I’m older.”

“A one-week difference is just a blink of an eye.”

The sound effects from the film abruptly stopped, followed by the main character shakily standing up.

“Who’s there?” The main character, a comely 30-something elementary school teacher, called out to an unknown presence.

“Does she seriously think they would answer?” Lily rhetorically asked, munching loudly.

The main character bent to her knees and lowered herself until her face touched the floor.

“Don’t look under the bed, dummy!”

The woman yanked the blankets hanging over the bed, finding a ragdoll lying face up. The camera closely focused on the doll’s face, which wore an unsettling grin that was in disturbing juxtaposition with its innocent features.

“Ugh, you should have thrown it when they told you to!”

A looming suspenseful music played as the woman crept closer to the door, taking heavy breaths at the same time. 

“Don’t open the door!”

“She’s so stupid. I won't be surprised if she dies.”

“But what if, plot twist, she lives?”

“I’ll personally kill her myself.”

Lily and Eunha continued shouting warnings at the main character who will never hear them, with Rin being the only quiet one out of them all.

With the woman’s hand slowly approaching the doorknob, the ominous background music grew more suspenseful with its rapidly rising tempo.

The three huddled closer than ever, holding hands and hiding their faces as they awaited the main character’s fate.

As the woman opened the door… 

“I’m back, eve—!”

_“AAAAAAAAHHH!”_

“AAAAAAAHHH!”

Popcorn flew everywhere as the girls screamed at the same time as the character.

“What the—”

The sudden assault of lights caused the three girls to squint their eyes.

A tall, redheaded woman had just entered, curling her lip at the pathetic sight of scattered popcorns. “I’m not cleaning that up.”

“We didn’t ask you to.”

“But you can if you kindly insist.”

Rin paused the video which stopped at the ghost’s bloody and emaciated face. "Do you need help with something, Aera?"

"Well---"

“It’s your fault! You scared us! And,” Lily pointed a finger to the drink Aera was sipping on, “can I have a sip?”

“First of all, that’s gross; second, we bought you guys.”

“Really?”

"Yeah, it's with Sarah."

As soon as the name was mentioned, a magenta-haired woman walked into the room with a drink carrier in one hand and a drink of her own in the other.

“Yaaaay!”

“What did you get me?”

“The usual.”

“With extra whipped cream?”

Sarah rolled her eyes. “Yeah.”

“I call dibs on Java Chip!”

“No fair! I want that!”

While Eunha and Lily bickered over who gets the drink, Sarah had a different agenda.

“Riiiiin!” Sarah spoke in a sickly sweet voice

An unsettling air gripped the room as Sarah walked over to Rin. There was a flicker of a smirk that flashed on Sarah’s face, but it was far from playful.

Watching her was like following the movements of a predator approaching its prey. 

“I’m sorry I forgot to ask you guys, but I bought a drink that you would surely like.”

She took the last drink off the paper carrier and shoved it in Rin’s face. “Tada!”

Rin forced a close-mouthed smile as she took the drink from Sarah’s hand. “Thank you…”

Unlike the other members’ drinks, hers had no whipped cream and had the words ‘0% sugar’ scribbled on the cup. 

“Hmm? You don't like it?”

Sarah placed a hand over Rin’s shoulder and drew her face closer to Rin. Her magenta eyes tried to meet Rin’s amber ones, but Rin casted her gaze down to the floor, then anywhere but Sarah’s eyes. 

The girls uncomfortably shifted in their spots, averting their eyes from Rin shrinking further from Sarah’s honeyed voice and words.

**o-o-o-o**

Face illuminated by the computer screen in front of him, a young man sat inside the dimly-lit room, mumbling the lyrics of the music video playing before him.

Ever since Saeran learned how to use a computer, the glare of the computer screen was already part of his everyday life—from coding to digging up confidential information about their potential recruits...

Watching videos of idols was not one of them.

_“Heart b-b-beat—”_

He refused to acknowledge how he has fallen so low that he would watch these idols. _Why were they even called 'idols' in the first place? What have they done to warrant such a title?There was nothing special about them._

As the 10th music video played before him, Saeran recalled at the top of his head the information he has gathered about them so far.

When their agency announced the debut of their then-upcoming group, the first member they revealed was Aera Song, the second-oldest at 25 who was the lead vocalist and sub-rapper of the group. When her pictures first leaked, people were amazed at just how beautiful she was, and even immediately assumed that she was the visual. Even Saeran thought so too before seeing their official positions.

But even without her looks going for her, her talent alone was impressive. If she was the lead vocalist, then the main vocalist must be mind-blowing. Aera had a wide vocal range with so much power that she could easily be the main vocalist in a different group.

Her dancing skills were also impressive, just slightly below the level of their main and lead dancers. Her rapping skills were average, but she had a certain push in her voice that made it appealing, which Eunha described as _‘a chainsmoker’s voice’_. 

When it came to her personality, Saeran deemed her as the least intolerable one. She was the most mature and did not speak unless she had anything to say. She can be mischievous, which Saeran considered her flaw, but she was caring towards the younger members…

_Almost as if she resembled a real mother, a trait he both hated and loved at the same time._

The second member they announced was Heeyoung Min, known as Eunha—the main rapper, lead dancer, and center. After watching variety shows they were in, he came to the conclusion that she was the most annoying one. He can’t help but wonder why people bother idolizing those gag-inducing idols. He never understood why girls like her acted younger than their age. Apparently, it worked in her favour since fans came to know her as the ‘cute one’, and became one of the most popular contestants of the show. Almost everyone assumed that she was the youngest one due to her youthful features, but in reality, she was the third-oldest at 22.

Disgust aside, her audition videos and performances redeemed her in Saeran’s eyes for a little bit, mostly her dancing and rapping skills.

Contrary to her “cute” persona, her style leaned more on boy group styles—sharp and powerful. But even with such skill, she was the most forgetful of their dance moves when it came to live performances.

When he watched compilation videos of her performance in a famous rap contest back when she was still a trainee, he understood why she was the main rapper. She didn’t have the typical husky or deep voice of a rapper; her high-pitched voice was still evident and had a slight nasal quality to it. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, her rap sounded good. It also was not a matter of preference—even the best rappers would acknowledge her skill. She may not be in the same league as the veterans in that field, but with more experience, she may eventually reach that point. In the end, she only placed third, but people acknowledged her skills because of that.

However, most of their songs were not heavy in rap, so a number of people assumed she was placed as the main rapper just to fill the position. When Sarah received an acting gig and the remaining four made a temporary sub-unit, that was the day she proved her detractors wrong.

The third member was Sarah Choi—the main vocalist, visual, and leader of the group.

Sarah was a good dancer, just not in the same league as the dance line. Her voice, on the other hand... Saeran could understand why she was the main vocalist. Although he was only basing it from their concert and music since he couldn’t find an audition video of her singing.

Visual, however… Sarah was far from ugly, but Aera seemed to be the more appropriate choice. She may have been chosen because she was curvier than the slender Aera, but that reasoning still did not make sense to non-fans that stumble upon their music.

She used to be the most popular member due to being the agency’s favourite, giving her majority of the lines, and acting and advertisement offers. Fans admired her strong and “savage” personality that had them roaring in laughter.

Every video with her in it left a bad taste in Saeran’s mouth. Just watching her dug up unwanted memories that haunt him to this very day.

The next member was Hyorin Soo, known by her stage name, Rin, was the lead rapper and sub-vocalist of the group. Unlike the other members, she was only revealed a year into the group’s debut due to being underage at the time, hence she was not included in their earlier songs. 

When it came to dancing, she was the weakest, but skilled nonetheless; the others were just better than her. With rap, even though she was placed as the lead rapper, Aera was better than her, but because her voice was better-suited for their songs’ raps, she received that position. 

Though not the best in those areas, her forte lies in singing, and her breathy, youthful vocals were pleasing to the ears. But with Sarah, Aera, and Lily in the group, the odds were not in her favour.

She was the least memorable for two reasons—the agency gives her very few lines, and Rin was timid and too polite so as to not accidentally disrespect the older members. Ever since her debut, the other members overshadowed her; from Eunha’s “cute” shtick, to Aera’s beauty, to Sarah’s special treatment...

...and to Lily’s “crackhead” persona.

The 22-year old Suji Kim, known by her stage name Lily, was the third member they had revealed, and was the main dancer, vocalist, and face of the group.

He could see why she was chosen as the group’s main dancer. Whereas Eunha was sharp and powerful, Lily was graceful. As she performed her dance, he noticed how fluid-like and effortless she looked, and based on the comments, he wasn’t the only one who thought that way. It was as though she was born to dance.

As for her voice, it was charming and unique. It was not as powerful as Aera’s, but what she had over Aera was that she could reach higher notes, and that her voice was more memorable, whether or not she had good technique. If Sarah were not in the group, Aera would have been the main vocalist, with Lily as the lead.

Her rapping was the most interesting…not the best, definitely not average either… just interesting.

Then he came upon more videos of her.

It was a mere quirk of the brow at first when she performed her “ostrich dance”; to a snort when she replied _“Visual”_ to the question _“What position do you think you deserve?”_ ; which then transitioned into a chuckle, until the succeeding videos had him laughing out loud.

Aera may be the most beautiful and Sarah may be the agency’s favourite, but there was something in Lily that…

_Thump. Thump._

...that had him spellbound—from the charming smile that played on her lips, her vibrant personality comparable to a fresh spring day, her on-stage charisma, her angelic features, her refreshing voice, and even the way she walks.

Questions about her floated in his mind. Who was she outside performances and variety shows? Was she still the same as what she shows to the public? Or was it merely a mask? He wanted to know more; he wanted every little detail about her unfound on the internet. He wanted to see with his own eyes the mystery he wanted to unravel.

He smiled to himself. He knew his Saviour could sense potential in even the most useless of all, but now, he appreciated it even more.

He did not care about any of the Believers; they were all useless and dull, but not Suji—she was different from them. The more he watches her, the more drawn he gets.

So he went back to his work, brimming with enthusiasm more than ever as he patiently awaits the day he holds her hand and leads her to their paradise.

**o-o-o-o**

Rin rolled a lock of Lily’s blonde hair around the curling iron. Lily could’ve done it by herself, but Rin, being the saint she was, insisted on doing it for her.

“Thank you soooo much, Rin! I promise I’ll buy you cake!”

“But what if Manager Ahn sees me?’

Lily dismissively waved a hand. “He’s just jealous he can’t have cake.”

Without a knock, the door suddenly opened and Aera’s face came into view. “Whoa,” she said as she eyed Lily from head to toe. “Going somewhere?”

“Yeah. I have this party thing I’ll attend.”

Aera tilted her head. “Party? For?”

“Cousin’s birthday party, I think. My grandfather sent me the package so I could have something to wear at the party.”

“It’s a masquerade theme, right?” Rin asked.

The invitation never specified what kind of party it was, only containing vague details regarding a casino and a masquerade theme, but nothing about the host.

“Hmm, if it’s a masquerade, then I guess I shouldn’t have applied eyeshadow?”

“It’s fine. We might remove our masks.”

After making final touch-ups with Lily’s makeup, Rin held a hand mirror in front of Lily’s face. “Lily could challenge Aera, don’t you think so?”

Lily stared at the reflection in front of her. Her lips were painted red while her cheeks were dusted with rouge.

But among all these, she was most impressed with how her eye makeup was done. Her dark blue eyes have always been lovely, especially in combination with her light blonde hair, but Rin managed to add emphasis to them with a shimmering silver and black eyeliner.

Rin was almost as good as a professional.

“OMG, you’re right!” Eunha gushed.

“Hahaha! I know, right?”

Lily took out her phone and opened the front camera. In mere seconds, she has already snapped 10 photos of her.

“Oh boy, my feed will be flooded again.”

“Not just yours, girl.”

“Rin, you have magic hands,” Lily said.

“Hehehe,” Rin sheepishly rubbed the side of her neck, “thank you!”

After chatting for a few hours, Rin and Aera left to go to their respective rooms. Lily checked the clock---it was 10:00 PM.

“Are you sure your ride will come?” Eunha asked.

“Um, they might be stuck in traffic?”

“When are they coming? I want to sleep now.”

“Then sleep. You’re not even going.”

Eunha pouted. “Fine.”

.

.

.

While everyone slept soundly, Lily stayed up in the living room, even though it was past her usual bedtime. She dozed off for a few times waiting for a call or text, but none came...

...until the clock struck 11:00 pm and her phone vibrated.

> _From: Grandfather_
> 
> _Stand by the door. Your ride is almost coming._

Lily stood and tied her mask around her head. She then gathered her things—an evening bag containing her dormitory keys, phone, basic makeup, and most importantly, the invitation.

.

.

.

When she got out of the dorm, a cold breeze blew past her, tousling her styled locks. A black car was already waiting for her in the front.

A masked man wearing a black suit got out of the car and stopped in front of her.

“Are you my driver for today?”

“Yes, Miss Suji.”

Being called ‘Suji’ sounded quite comforting. Almost everyone called her ‘Lily’, even her friends, but never her grandfather. He kept saying that even though she has already risen to fame as ‘Lily’, she would always be the ‘Suji’ he adores.

He took her hand and placed a scarf on it. “Please wear this around your eyes.”

“What?”

Her question came out harsher than she intended, but she did not bother apologizing. 

What kind of game was he playing? Did her grandfather perhaps send a psycho to kidnap her?

“The place where the party will be held is strictly confidential. Please understand.”

“Umm…” she stared at the blindfold in her hand. Had it been a stranger who told her this, she would have immediately called the police.

But the man in front of her, though a stranger, was someone her grandfather sent. There was no way her grandfather would put her in harm’s way…

...so she removed her mask and wore the blindfold, then allowed him to lead her to her seat.

**o-o-o-o**

Only when the chauffeur opened the door for her did he remove her blindfold and lead her out of the car. Lily squinted. Having the blindfold on for almost an hour gave her eyes trouble adjusting to the lights for quite awhile.

When they reached the front of the hotel’s glass doors, he handed her her mask.

“Oh, right. I almost forgot.” Lily took it from his hand and wore it on her face.

“Enjoy the party, Ma’am.”

Lily nodded. “Thank you. Drive safely.”

As she entered the hotel, masked women and men dolled up and in elegant clothes filled her vision. She could only recognize two or three from the group but other than that, she had no clue who the others were.

She reached the counter. “Hello.”

“Good evening, Ma’am.” The woman by the counter politely smiled. “Have you received an invitation?”

Lily nodded and handed the receptionist the envelope. The receptionist read it over, typed something in her laptop, and reached for something inside the drawer.

“Here you go, Ma’am. We hope you enjoy your stay.”

She handed her a key card.

“Oh, you must be mistaken. I’m not staying here.”

“But your name is here, Miss.”

“Oh… " Though confused, Lily took it. "Thank you, then.”

“The party is that way. We hope you enjoy your stay.” The woman gestured towards the side.

Lily thanked her and left. She followed the directions the receptionist said and finally reached the event space.

Lily squinted as the bright chandelier lights momentarily blinded her sights. When she came to, her mouth slightly hung open as her eyes roamed around the spacious room.

“Whoa…” 

Potted plants and small statues decorated the room they were in, while luxurious velvet curtains shielded the windows. The walls surrounding them were of an ivory colour that bore no stain. From a corner, a composer led his orchestra in playing a classical piece she was unfamiliar with, but sounded beautiful.

Everywhere she looked screamed opulence.

On one side, caterers were lined up behind a buffet table. She could not see from where she was what the dishes were but there was one that caught her eye—a chocolate fountain from the desserts table.

Her mouth watered instantly at the sight. She could not wait for dinner to come. 

More masked guests blurred together in her vision. She caught a whiff of a variety of expensive perfumes, some brands she knew of because she has used them, while some she did not know of. They were a lot more than what she had expected. From left to right, friends who have not expected to see each other excitedly approached each other.

Seeing all the guests forming their own cliques planted in Lily a sense of loneliness. She wished she could invite her friends, but she didn’t know if she was allowed to.

She knew almost all of the guests; to be precise, everyone knew who those people were. Their faces were displayed all over the country—in advertisements, in television shows, in elections, and so on. 

Lily scanned the room for any sign of her grandfather. Knowing him, he probably had a beautiful woman by his side. That thought alone elicited an eye roll from her.

_‘Tch. Gold diggers.’_

“Excuse me,” Lily called out to a passing waiter, then took a glass of champagne from the tray and thanked him.

_‘Where’s that old man?’_

Amidst the dull event she was in, she nonchalantly rolled the glass’ stem around her fingers, watching the sparkling liquid swirl with beads of fine bubbles rising to the surface.

As soon as she took a sip, its subtle citrus danced in her palate, prompting her to take another sip. The champagne had a pleasant velvety feel on her tongue, along with an underlying tang to it that was not too overpowering but just right.

It’s been a while since she last had even a whiff of the sparkling drink—not even cheap ones bought from convenience stores—due to her tight schedule. In fact, the last she drank was given to her by her grandfather, and it tasted exactly like the one she was drinking.

With no one to talk to, the slightest noises around her were more detailed than ever—glasses clinking, chattering voices, polite chuckles, shuffling feet, and drinks being poured.

From what she had read, this was a party to celebrate the casino’s opening. _Was this what her grandfather had been preparing for?_ Admiration and pride welled in her chest at her grandfather’s success. She did not know much about his past, but all he told her was that he had not always been the rich man he was now. Like everyone, he faced obstacles to get to his current situation.

A classic ‘rags-to-riches’ type of man that Lily looked up to. He was the reason why she got to live her life in luxury.

Despite her grandfather saying he wanted her to be an idol so his house could finally be quiet, she knew he took pride in her achievements.

“Excuse me?”

Lily raised her head to the owner of the voice.

She looked—no, stared at him. Similar to all of the guests, he was wearing a mask that obscured the upper half of his face. But even if she could not fully see his face, she had a strong feeling that he was handsome.

“Are you enjoying the party?”

_‘Shit. Even his voice sounds hot.’_

There was a smooth quality to it that she could only describe as melodic and pleasing to the ears; it was a voice that she would never tire of hearing.

She was so hung up on his voice that she forgot he had a question.

“Oh! Uh, sorry… yeah, I’m enjoying it.” She softly smiled as she lied through her teeth.

Even his chuckle had a pleasant cadence to it. Was it possible to crush on someone based on his voice?

“My apologies. The main event is about to start so please wait a little bit more," he said as he flashed her a charming smile that enhanced his good looks.

What mesmerized her the most were his eyes. It was the most captivating shade of green she has ever seen.

“Are you the organizer of this event?”

“Hmm,” he hummed in thought, lightly bobbing his head as he looked up to the ceiling, “you could say that.”

Lily blinked. Was there another answer besides ‘yes’ and ‘no’?

She decided to let it be and changed the topic. “What’s your name?” she asked him. “I’m—”

“Miss, I suggest you not reveal your full name.”

He said it with a smile and a charming tone, but the way he said it sounded off… almost as if… he was warning her.

Lily tilted her head. “Why is that?”

“We may know each other but right now, we’re all strangers here.”

“Well, isn’t making friends and talking to people the point of these kinds of parties?”

“Don’t you think it’s tiring having to put up an act just to please the crowd?”

Lily furrowed her brows. “I’m not sure I get what you’re saying…”

“This place is different. We fake our names and conceal our faces to fully express who we truly are.”

She suppressed a frustrated sigh from coming out. She was just asking his name, but why did their conversation reach a dark turn? He could have just told her that he didn’t want to reveal his name.

“The everyday masks we attach to our real names deserve a little bit of rest.”

Before she could ask more, the man touched his ear, and his face turned blank for a moment.

“Are you… okay?”

He looked like he was listening to something, but he had no earpiece on. She assumed that his ear must have ached.

“Not at all, but I’m afraid I’ll have to leave you, Miss. Will you be alright by yourself?”

She nodded.

“That’s good. Don’t worry, the party’s about to start.”

And with that, he left her confused, leaving her with the strangest first impression she has ever seen.

.

.

.

“Good evening, everyone.”

A loud voice from a speaker sliced through the room and everyone turned their sights to the stage. There stood the weird masked blond Lily talked to. Unlike earlier, he was speaking with a voice changer. Lily found it to be a shame; she wanted to hear his voice again.

“I thank each and everyone of you for attending. To convey our sincerest gratitude, we have sent money along with the invitations to all of you, so you could all enjoy the games our casino has to offer.”

The guests clapped and raised their glasses.

_‘Oh, so that’s why they gave us money…’_

“Under one condition.”

The excitement in the hall soon transitioned to confusion.

“Our only request is that you make time every Saturday and Sunday to unwind. And with that in mind, we have assigned each and everyone of you a room you could stay in.”

Curious and excited whispers filled the room at the host's revelation. Lily had no one to talk to so she could only contain that curiosity to herself.

“We hope you enjoy our gifts.”

**o-o-o-o**

Vanderwood leaned on his seat as he read over the autopsy results.

According to the report, her face was bashed in, but the cause of death was asphyxiation due to strangling. Moreover, the body was first found lying face down, but the blood was accumulated on her back. It was obvious that the body was moved, but where it had been, he was unsure.

The killers were cautious enough to remove any traces that would lead to them, even going so far as to cut off her fingernails but not enough to rid it of the victim’s DNA. Identifying the victim would not be so difficult, after all.

Vanderwood sighed and massaged his temples.

They seemed to be experienced, but how could they gloss over some basic DNA tampering steps? Could they have been interrupted by a witness? Or did they purposely want the victim to be identified? Were they one of those psychos that brags about their “accomplishments” as if it were something to add on a resume?

At times like these, he wished he was in a unit that wasn’t criminal investigation.

_‘Should’ve picked the Traffic Enforcement Unit.’_

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

“Come in.”

The door opened and the nervous face of the rookie under him came into view. The short, black-haired girl approached closer to his table.

“Kang, what brings you here?”

Vanderwood could sense her cowering deep inside. His unfriendly face alone could instill fear even in a top student such as Hana Kang.

“Mister Vanderwood. We’ve finally identified the victim.”

“Who is she?”

“She’s Chaeyoung Shin, a trainee for CH Entertainment. And the trainees say they haven’t seen her since 4 months ago.”

“Four months ago? Was she reported missing?”

Hana shook her head. “No. They just assumed she went back home after leaving the agency.”

“Hmm…” Vanderwood mulled over Hana’s words. Having a trainee from a big entertainment agency involved in such a crime would surely cause an uproar.

“What else?”

“She was supposed to debut last year. She actually almost debuted two times before that, but she never really got to.”

There were a few things as to why a debut would suddenly get cancelled, one such possible reason being that she broke a rule.

“Ask around about men she has met around last year. She may have broken a dating ban.”

**o-o-o-o**

In a place a distance away from the hotel, a young man watched through the hotel’s CCTV, sights set on the blonde he has taken a liking to.

_Just a little while and she will be theirs._

It was strange; while he wanted to recruit potential Believers, he had never been so obsessed as to chase them… but not Suji. She was interesting, yes, but never in his life did he badly want to see someone’s beauty in the flesh until he saw her.

Plaguing his mind were thoughts of her walking around the mansion, wearing a blue dress with forget-me-nots entangled in her blonde hair— 

He repeatedly palmed the side of his head. _Shit, why was he remembering specific flowers?_

The image of her widely smiling at him sent his heart banging at irregular beats. If she were to smile so preciously at him, he would carve her visage in the deepest recesses of his mind, from the smallest freckle to the dimples below her eyes...he would have every detail leave burn marks that would follow him even in his dreams.

He had an inkling that the Saviour knew even before he did… that Suji had awoken the side of him he so despised, and that he had marked her as Magenta’s new princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! Hope you liked it! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this lolololol and no meme today coz the "funny" part of my brain is malfunctioning.
> 
> Do tell us what you think of the chapter if it's alright with you ^^
> 
> Love lots~


End file.
